Kaleidoscope
by starbrite31186
Summary: 10 years ago, the lives of the Dino Thunder Rangers, were changed forever. Almost 10 years to the day, a series of accidents leads two of the former rangers to create a new team, and save the world once more.


Kaleidoscope by Star Bright

**Definition:** A series of changing phases or events: _a kaleidoscope of illusions. _A constantly changing set of colors. A tube-shaped optical instrument that is rotated to produce a succession of symmetrical designs by means of mirrors reflecting the constantly changing patterns made by bits of colored glass at one end of the tube.

**Dedication:** Chelle. For the nutty conversations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. Or the characters. If you don't reconigize them, they belong to me and are not to be used without permission. The basic concept of this story is outline by 'Where Your Road Leads' by Sarafu and the ever tantalizing 'Always A Ranger Series' by JTrevizo.

**Teaser**: "10 years ago if you had asked me if I wanted to help save the world, I would have laughed in your face."

**Rating:** In accordance with new guidelines, this story is rated T for teens.

Kaleidoscope – Chapter One

* * *

10 years ago, the lives of four teens and their mentor, were altered in a way that none of them ever could have imagined. They became power rangers and defended their hometown of Reefside, as well as the rest of the world, from Mesogog and his minions. Trent Fernandez, at the end of school year had departed for an art school in New York City. Conner McKnight, Kira Ford and Ethan James had remained for another year before leaving themselves. Conner decided that school had more precedence than his soccer playing and was accepted at Northeastern University, in Boston to study Physical Education. Ethan found himself studying Computer and Software Engineering, at Texas Tech, and Kira found herself studying English with a minor in Music at Northwestern University in Chicago, and their mentor and former ranger as well, Dr. Oliver had remained in Reefside, still teaching Science at the school.

The teens attempted to keep in touch, but one by one they slowly fell out of sync with each other. Trent became a world famous artist, Conner move to South Carolina to teach, Ethan was working in Silicon Valley for Microsoft and Kira had returned to Reefside to teach English and Music.

In a quiet little house on the edge of Reefside sat a teacher, who's red pen scribbled across the mass pile of essays with ease. The only light within the house was from a tiny desk lamp. Stopping, she dropped the red pen, yawned and stretched. As she reached for her pen again, the ringing of the phone startled her. 'Who would be calling at 11:30pm?' She wondered, Leaning back slightly she grabbed the cordless phone and turned it on.

"Hello?" Her voice floated through the speaker. The voice on the other end of the line gave a deep sigh before speaking. "Kira…. It's Conner." Kira's eyes widened in shock as the phone slipped from her hands. As it crashed to the floor, Kira leaned back in her chair as Conner frantically screamed through the speaker, asking her if she was alright.

Ten years. It had been ten years since she had seen him last. He had avoided Trent's wedding to Emily, and had bailed last minute on Ethan's wedding, where he was to be the best man. It angered her that he'd blown off two of his friend's weddings. Sighing she leaned down and picked the phone up.

"I'm here." She replied. Conner let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He murmured. Kira shifted the phone as she grabbed her pen. "I'm happy that you called Conner, but did you have to wait ten years?" She commented as she returned to grading papers.

"I know I should have called Kira…. But this isn't the time… Kira… there's been an accident." Kira's pen dropped from her hand. She took in a deep breath. "What happened and to whom?" She demanded. Conner smiled lightly. "I take it you haven't seen the news then." He commented.

"I've been grading papers all day." She replied. Sighing softly again, Conner started. "Kira, there was a monster attack in Texas. Ethan, Julie and Sean were out having ice cream when it happened. There were explosions everywhere Kira… I got the call about three hours ago, and I've already called Dr. Oliver and Trent…. Kira; Ethan, Julie and Sean were killed."

**3 Days Later**

Three days after she'd received the phone call from Conner, Kira Ford was sitting on a plane with Tommy Oliver that was currently taxing into the gate in Huston, Texas. Still reeling with shock over Ethan's death, the former yellow ranger stared out the window as they pulled into the gate at Huston International. Tommy looked over at her. She'd taken the news harder than he'd expected but understand. As the place connected with the gate, Tommy and Kira stood and headed off the plane towards the luggage carousal. They remained silent as they moved up the escalator to the luggage claim area. They stood side by side as their bags came around. Tommy grabbed his and then Kira's. They set off down the fall towards the main terminal.

"Conner said he'd pick us up," Tommy commented. Kira just nodded as they rounded the corner. True to his word, Conner was leaning against a pole, arms folded. Kira watched as he approached. All of his good looks that he had acquired through high school had remained. His arms, that were complemented by a red tank, were more defined and he had started a tiny goatee. He looked professional; yet drop dead gorgeous at the same time. As they neared each other, Tommy and Conner shook hands and embraced each other briefly. Conner then moved to Kira. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug. He smiled as he pulled away.

"I'm parked outside." He said as he grabbed Kira's bags and hauled them off. As the sliding doors opened, the mid-June heat crashed full force into the trio. The heat made the clothing they were wearing stick to their cool bodies. Tommy let out a low whistle as they walked towards the parking lot. "It's a scorcher." He commented. Conner nodded.

"It's always like this." He replied. They entered the cool concrete parking garage. Conner pointed to a large black SUV. "That's mine." He commented. As they approached the vehicle, Conner unlocked it and swung open the trunk. Tommy climbed into the backseat while Kira climbed into the passenger seat. Conner threw their luggage into the trunk and joined them in the main part of the vehicle.

"Lubbock is about a two-hour drive from here. That's where the funeral is." He mentioned. "So if you wanna get some sleep, go ahead." He finished. As if on cue, Tommy fell asleep in the back, while Kira stared out the window. After thirty minutes of driving in silence Conner looked at Kira. "Im sorry Kira." He spoke. Her head slowly turned and looked at him.

"Sorry about what? The fact that you haven't talked to me in ten years?" Kira shot. Conner cringed at her tone. "Promise me something Kira?" He asked. Kira just snorted. "What I'm about to explain….is about why I disappeared for ten years… but you need to listen till the end…" He told her. Kira sighed angrily. "Fine." She replied. Conner took a deep breath.

"Ok, so after we all graduated, about a year later, Ethan contacted me and asked me to come down for a visit. So I went and down in Ethan's basement was a replica of what was in Tommy's basement. I found it hard to grasp that Ethan wanted to use the technology he had, to create his own team of rangers. But I went along with it. I flew back to Boston a few days later and between becoming a teacher and playing soccer, I managed to come up with the designs for the zords, suits, and even morphers. Ethan built the zords, or the bases of what they should be. He also imputed the proper technology so that the morphers could work…And I built the suits…" he stopped as the SUV slowed for a red light. Kira looked at him and he quickly held up his hands.

"Im not done yet." He told her. Kira nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Ethan became paranoid about people breaking into the lab and stealing what he had created, so he saved all the data to a small computer stick, which he took everywhere. About 3 days before the attack, I went down to Lubbock to visit Ethan and work on the programs. When Ethan and Julie took Sean out for ice cream, I was there. I had gone back to the car to get my wallet, when the blast came out of nowhere and killed them. And when the blast killed Ethan, it took the computer stick too." Conner pulled his car into the garage at the Hilton. Kira looked at him.

"You…. Are trying to tell me that you and Ethan had planned on being the next Dr. Oliver?" She questioned. Conner nodded. "In a way yes, we had also planned on both of us being rangers as well." He replied.


End file.
